Red Silver
by Silverberry
Summary: So maybe this isn't the sci-fi version os warriors but if you a sappy love story get lost so iknow that it is semi edtited bu it is improve a bit and the chapters are a bit longer so enjoy while you can I might take it down any day


_RedSilver_

Prologue

Twelve years ago, a small test tube landed on Earth. It contained a deadly virus that whomever touched it would turn into a monster. All adults over the age of 35 were called to investigate this small tube. Eventually, 29 adults answered the call. John Baker, a local scientist was curious enough to pick it up and open it. That was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

When he opened the tube, a blood red vapor streamed out, and the adults crammed into the small room were exposed to the day, when the tube was in it's opened case, John picked it up , not realizing the durable seal had been re-opened, and spilled it's blood red contentce on his hand. Startled, he inhaled some of the vapors that were rising towards the ceiling. His whole body tensed and the flesh on his face started to bubble. Flesh started crawling everywhere. Within seconds it rearranged his body and face into the form of a monster.

"Hey, I may not sound like a 16 year old experience warrior, but I'm a mastermind of many battle plans. I'm stronger than most girls my age, and my name is Silver Moon. I'm the 27th member in our rebelion force." "My parents abandoned me when they went to investigate the tube. I survived on my own for about a month until the rebels searched my house for supplies. They found me sleeping and took me back to their hideout. There I was welcomed as if I were a member of the rebel family."

"A few months later, a boy named Red limped into our hideout. I, out of all the rebels, was chosen to nurse him back to health. A bond grew between us...and, I guess I fell in love. Still, I don't know if he loves me. But there's something standing in the way."

"I know it's Mig, his sister, who I call Pig."

"When we were on a mission in the waste lands seven years ago we found Mig. When she looked at me, it was as though she was thinking, 'Wow you're stupid', and has hated me ever since.

Book 1

Silver

Chapter 1

Training

"Dodge left, roll right, jab left, jab left," my mentor,Stone, yelled. "Come. You're ready for a real weapon."

"Seriously?" I asked, barely able to control myself.

"Seriously," Stone replied calmly.

He started walking towards the weapon room and I followed. Surprisingly, Red was there. But, unfortunately, Mig, the Pig was entering the room. Her fat piggy body and her piggy black eyes stared at me with intense hatred . Tree, Mig and Red's mentor was also there."

Red pulled me aside near a corner of the room and gave me a hug. "Silver, it's great to see you!"

I blushed. "It's really good to see you too." But before we finished greetings, Mig barged between us.

"Red!" she squealed in her bossy voice. "There you are! Leaf is looking for you."

"Okay," Red sighed. "I'll be there in just a minute."

As she was about to leave the room she gave me the evil eye and I gave her a disgusted look. "Hey, Mig!" I teased. "Why don't you go eat a donut? Heard they were selling them over at the snack shop for there for half a token!" Once more she glared at me as she left.

Red He lowered his voice to a whisper and turned to me. "At midnight, meet me in the seventh corridor."

With that said, I picked up my arm blades, shiny and sharp , and left for the training yard.

Chapter 2

The Seventh Corridor at Midnight

Mig sometimes like to take walks in the middle of the night. Fortunately, I had planned ahead to keep track of 'My-snoring-could-wake-the-dead' A.K.A. Mig and I 'borrowed' a small homing device and it's computer.

I was heading towards my room in the sixth corridor when Mig slapped me on the back so I gave Mig a slap to the upside of her head and put the homing devise in her hair. It was about 9:25 PM when I got to my room. I put on my black T-shirt, pants and over shirt then set my alarm for 11:30 PM. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. It seemed like only a few minutes before I woke up. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to go to the seventh corridor. There are about 20 girls with a crush on Red, all a little bit older than me, and I needed to find out how Red felt about me.

I put on my wool jacket and arm blades then left my warm room. On the small homing computer that I had, with a red dot showing the person I was tracking was flashing, where the fifth corridor would be. I bolted, to the seventh corridor but Red was nowhere in sight. Then in the distance I saw a silhouette bobbing up and down in the darkness. It was Red.

"Silver!" he spoke gently. "Oh, it's good to see you. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

When he got close enough, I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Blushing redder than a cherry in the darkness, I was more embarrassed than you can imagine.

"Hey, it's okay," he spoke gently. "That's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time." He leaned closer, until his lips touched mine.

"Was he kissing me? Was it true, was it really true?"

"Red, I-" He held my hands and gazed softly at me. "Silver, ever since you healed my broken leg and ribs, I've loved you. I need to know one thing: do you love me?"

"Red, I-I do." He leaned down and pulled me close then kissed me again. Deep inside, my heart was pounding and I was glowing happiness.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, they were the footsteps I knew like the back of my hand. They were the footsteps of my arch nemesis, Mig.

"Well well well!" a snotty voice rang out in the seventh corridor. "A couple of lovebirds in Spring. This is just a touching moment. I think I'm going to cry."

"**Now **ifyou don't mind, **step **away from my brother."

Anger was swellin inside me. "I tell you, if you take one step closer, you're going to regret it." My arm blades slid out, and I charged forward. This was a battle that was too many years overdue.

Other footsteps came forward; Someone yelled "**Silver**!"

I recognized the voice of my mentor, Stone.

Chapter 3

You Have got to be kidding me!

"Stone I- I ... " I was stuttered nervously " Stone," this time I spoke more calmly "Do you remember early today when we were in the weapon room? Remember when Red pulled me aside? Well when he pulled me aside I told him to meet him in the seventh corridor at midnight."

"I see," Stone spoke grimly "but why are your blades pointed at Mig?" He questioned

Nervously I spoke "Sir I understand your question," Mig snorted smugly and I continued " I'll tell you why my blades are pointed at Mig.

Mig followed me into the corridor, saying more vile things than usual. "When I nursed Red back to health, we fell in love." I sighed and smiled " Tonight we decided to acknowledge our love for one another." I sighed again.

"I had had enough of Mig's harassment and that is why I pulled my blades."

Mig face was turning red now " My God, can't you people see this is clearly harassment. The day my brother met Silver his cheeks turned rosy with love."

Tree spoke more grimly than Stone " You do have a point." Mig smiled at me, satisfied "all three of you will be punished."

Mig's face turned pale " But, but, but, I ,I I shouldn't be punished because I 'm the one who found them wandering about here."

"Exactly you went out of your room to find them ,therefor you shall be punished."

Mig was muttering something that sounded like "I'll get you for this Silver If it's the last the last thing I do."

"I see." Stone said " You seek revenge your punishment is to meet me at the feild 9:00 am for a game of capture the flag. Agreed?"

"Agreed." the three of us chorused .

Chapter 4

Don't make me hurt you!

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. and sprang out of bed. I was determined to win. I cracked my knuckles and my neck. "Okay." I spoke determined "let's do this thing."

There were piles and piles of clothing on the floor. I got dressed in my amour sharpend my arm blades and flew out the door at 8:00 a.m. Break fast was on the table steaming hot. I wolfed down my food . I put my plate in the middle of the table. The feild was not far from the dining hall, it was just about 300 yards away. So I walked slowly to the field. Eventaully I was at the field.

So was Red " Silver, I'm really, really sorry about last night."

"Red," I was about to be in tears "Last night showed that we are braver thn the fear within us, and that fear was overtaken by love." I smiled weakly

"Silver," his vioce was strong but shaking " I'll be happy as long as I'm near you."

"I know but-" he cut me off

He continued my sentence "But we have a battle to win." he had a determend look on his face.

I spoke loud and clear " All right." I sighed then chaned my tone of voice quickly " Let's win!"

We planed our stragteys until 8:55. We walked out of our side room. slowly we made our way to the feild, but we didn't realize that there were bleachers all along the borders of the feild. I wispered in a dazed tone "Wow..."

Red whispered in my ear " No kidding."

But are small conversation was interupeted by a loud booming voice " If you are wondering why these people are here today, I'll tell you why? It's because these young ruffains were found snooping around the halls last night and we decided whomever loses this battle has a punishment and whomever wins does not have a punshment. Each team will have 6 wisely and also Good Luck."

Now my voice was louder " Who should we choose."

"I think we should choose Leaf, Wood, Gold and Wolf." he chose carefully.

The rest of the team came down. Then the loud speacker yelled "Start!"

I charged forward and screamed, "Don't make me hurt you!"

Chapter 5

The Fire within.

The meatle of our swords clashed with sparks. Beyond the fighting I could barley see the bronze flag of Mig's team. But before I could reach the flag Crow, one of Mig's croonies, rolled in my path. With my arm blades out I jumped over Crow, stuck one of my arm blades in he ground, then I twisted and use the flat side of my blade to slap Crow. He fell to the ground knocked out. Then charging like a mad man I cut don the flag and held it high in the air. "We've won!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "We won! WE WON!" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back and I fell to the ground. My back felt wet and I groaned

Red turned his head and saw me he ran towards me "Silver! Silver are you okay?"

I coughed " I, I think so..."

He gasped " Oh my God, Silver you're bleeding badly." he picked me up "C'mon silver don't die, I'll never forgive myself. We'll get you to a safe place. Just jold on please."

I heared my my mentors voice "Red, Do you love this girl?"

His voice choked " I do and very much so."

This time I heard Tree " Good it's decided, you shall nurse her back to health."

Red squeezed my hand "Yes sir."

my vison blured and I blacked out.

Book 2

Red

Chapter 7

Will she live?


End file.
